Girl Meets World: Dreams Come True
by Project NICK
Summary: Cory tries teaching Riley and her friends some more important lessons about their new world, but the most important ones are about to come from someone that nobody expected. Rated T.


**Girl Meets World: Dreams Come True**

_Author's Note: From what I've seen so far from GIRL MEETS WORLD, it's definitely as great as I hoped it would be, and I really hope it becomes as popular as the original series. Anyway, I know there hasn't been anything yet about what kind of role Eric (Cory's older brother) would play in this new series, so this is basically a fun idea of how I'd see him in it, cause I'm sure that Michael Jacobs has something a lot better planned._

_And it's written in a story-like format, not a television episode format, so sorry for any confusion_

_Oh, and GIRL/BOY MEETS WORLD are both owned by the Walt Disney Company_

_##############_

_Chapter 1 (A Night of Surprises)_

It was nighttime at the apartment of the Matthews family, and right now, Riley was setting up the dinner table, with help from Maya, her best friend, and their long-time friend, Farkle, who had been in love with the two of them since the 1st grade.

Anyway, as Maya fixed the napkins, she said, "Okay, how exactly is this supposed to make them say 'yes' to our question?"

"Because they won't be expecting this," replied Riley. "Especially after a long day that they've had at the courtroom or whatever."

"Ohhh, so _that's _why we didn't see him at class today," said Farkle, who was busy with the pasta.

Maya looked at their friend, and said, "Okay, first... how do you know so much about pasta? I'm surprised it smells so good."

"There's a LOT of things you don't know about me," smiled Farkle. "Care to know more? Maybe if you'd actually agree to..."

"Never happening," replied Maya, looking straight in his eyes. "I'm not having my first date with someone like you."

Farkle just shrugged, and said, "Okay... we'll see..."

Riley just smiled and rolled her eyes as she went back to setting up the table.

"Oh, and second... why are we bringing him with us?"

Farkle looked at her as if she was crazy. "Are you kidding? Why else would you go there without Farkle? I know everything good about that place. And cause I already told my mom I was spending the weekend here since she and Dad are going on a business trip."

"And cause Lucas wasn't available," sighed Riley, even though she couldn't say anything negative about his family reunion that was this weekend... in Texas... why did he have to go?

Before Maya could say something comforting, Riley's little brother, Augie, entered the living room, rubbing his eyes and yawning, with his favorite stuffed animal toy in his hand.

"Riley, what are you doing up?" Her little brother yawned. "It's supposed to be night night time."

"It's a surprise for Mom and Daddy, okay," said Riley. "You can sleep here if you want to see them."

Augie shook his head, and walked over to his room, going back to sleep as he held onto Mr. Googley.

"Okay, I think it's just about done," said Farkle, after stirring the pasta in the pan one last time. "Care to taste, Riley?"

The young girl put some on a plate, then into her mouth, and from her expression, Riley definitely enjoyed it.

"Oooohhh... this is SO good. You're a great cook, Farkle!"

"Why, _thank you," _replied Farkle, in his suave tone.

Maya rolled her eyes, and was about to say something when they heard familiar voices from behind the door.

"Quick, get in position!"

#############

Cory and Topanga were definitely exhausted after spending almost the entire day at the local courthouse.

He'd gone to support her since this was her biggest case this month, but it had also been the last day, and although everything had gone well, both of them were now tired and hungry.

"Maybe we should order some pizza?" Cory mumbled, searching for his keys.

Topanga shook her head, yawning. "No, I don't wanna wake up our kids with the smell of parmesan cheese and sliced pineapple... and I'm too tired to eat."

As Cory opened the door, he began to say, "Honey, I know our kids, and I know that as soon as I open this door, they're going to..."

But he stopped after seeing an unexpected sight- Riley, looking wide awake, standing behind the dining room table, and next to her was Maya, even though he wasn't surprised to see her here.

"You waited up for us?" Cory asked, setting down his coat in the nearby closet.

"Uh-huh," replied Riley. "We knew you and Mom would be tired and really hungry, so we thought it would be a good idea to have you come home to a delicious dinner."

Topanga entered the room, surprised to see everyone, and said, "Riley, this is... surprising... Maya? Farkle?"

"Hi, Mrs. Matthews," said Farkle, near the stove. "Hope you're ready to eat!"

As the two parents sat at the table, Maya whispered to Riley, "You sure this is going to work?"

"Trust me, I got this," replied Riley, winking. "What's the worst thing he could say to me?"

##############

"That is the worst thing you've ever said to me!"

Everyone paused from eating their meal to look at Cory and Riley, who were about to enter in another argument.

"What, all I said was that I would think about it," replied Cory.

Maya and Farkle looked at each other, both deciding that it'd be best not to interfere.

"But it's Saturday _tomorrow, _Dad_,_" exclaimed Riley. "And then, it'll be Sunday, then back to school the next day..."

"Honey, it wouldn't take enough time for us to get to that place from here before it opens. We'd have to stay somewhere nearby on Saturday, then go the next day."

"Perfect! Let's do that then!"

Farkle just ate his food while Maya drank her cup of soda.

"Riley, I'm doing this cause I love you," replied Cory. "In this world, I didn't say NO right off the bat, but in MY old world, my dad would have layed it out for me right then and there... and I hate to say this, but if we're going to take Maya and Farkle with us over there... we're going to need a lot more money."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and as Cory went to answer it, Riley looked at her mother with pleading eyes. "Can't we cut down on something, like on-the-road snacks?"

Topanga sighed, and she replied, "Honey, we'd LOVE to take you and your friends there, but the only fastest way is by plane, and tickets, plus renting a room for two days, for all of us would be-"

"Expensive, long, and unable to get at-the-moment," replied Cory, opening the door.

Looking at the person who had arrived, he said, "Hey, Eric."

Then, he turned his attention back to his daughter. "And, honestly, Riley, it would take a miracle for us to-"

But then, Cory stopped after he did a double take at the other person he'd just greeted, and his eyes went wide.

He gulped, and said, "What... how...?"

"Honestly, Cor, I thought I'd get a better greeting, but since it's almost midnight, I kind of understand."

Cory blinked his eyes a few times before replying, "Eric? Where... what... why..."

"Uncle Eric?" Riley said, amazed to see her favorite relative at the door.

"Hey, Cory Junior," chuckled Eric, waving his hand at her.

"Who's that?" Farkle asked, looking at Maya, who shrugged her shoulders.

Eric Matthews, who was Cory's older brother (and alternate best man at Cory's wedding day), noticed the pasta and everyone else at the table, and said, "Ooh, looks like I came just in time!"


End file.
